¿Te Puedo Dar Mi Corazón?
by Just-Hatsumi
Summary: Él me invitó a dar una vuelta. Me dijo que no me amaba, pero que quería aprender a hacerlo. Me preguntó si él podía darme su corazón.- ¿Y qué le respondiste?- Nada. {Advertencia: Post-Guerra}


_Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes. Solo la historia._

**.**

**¿Te Puedo Dar Mi Corazón?**

**.**

Sakura se sentó sobre su cama, luego de un agitado día en el hospital. Una pequeña niña había llegado a la sala de emergencias con una hemorragia interna, pero a tiempo como para cerrarla y que luego este sana y salva con su familia. Dejó el pequeño pergamino (que necesitaría para realizar el reporte de la operación) sobre su mesa de noche y se quito su hitai-ate. Se peinó despreocupadamente el cabello con sus dedos, mirándose fijamente en el espejo de su habitación.

Sus ojos jade se dirigieron inconscientemente hacia el portarretratos de su escritorio. La foto del Equipo 7 aún permanecía intacta. Extrañaba a Sasuke, pero ahora sí estaba segura de que regresaría. Últimamente se le había dado por viajar cuando no tenían alguna misión. Sonrió ligeramente al recordar cuando ilusamente le había preguntado si podía ir con él. Aún recordaba su mirada fija sobre sus ojos. Ya no era una mirada fría o vacía. Era una mirada especial que le hizo derretirse por dentro.

Un pequeño golpe en la ventana de su balcón la tomó por sorpresa. Levantó la mirada y una sonrisa adornó su rostro al reconocer a la persona tras del vidrio. ¿Y cómo no poder hacerlo? Era la única persona que lo había estado haciendo aquellos últimos meses. Sus pies se arrastraron ligeramente sobre el suelo hasta llegar a la ventana, para abrirla y dejarlo pasar.

— Tadaima.

— Okaeri, Sasuke-kun.

Aún se le hacía difícil. Había perdido a su mama antes de que ella le explique acerca del amor y del cómo tratar a una chica. Pero no pudo negar que sintió algo en su pecho cuando ella le sonrió, con un pequeño sonrojo adornando sus mejillas. Era como si algo le estuviese apretando el corazón y no le dejaba respirar bien. Un pequeño mechon de cabello rosa tapaba su ojo izquierdo y no pudo evitar colocarlo tras de su oreja. Ella cogió delicadamente su mano antes de que él la regrese a los bolsillos de su pantalón, colocandola sobre su mejilla, y cerró sus ojos para disfrutar el contacto.

— Te extrañé. - confesó ella.

Él no respondió, pero ella sabía que él la había escuchado. Poco a poco, estaba aprendiendo sus palabras silenciosas. Él se había quedado observándola. Sus pestañas largas que escondían sus brillantes ojos verdes, su piel pálida pero tibia y ligeramente sonrojada, su nariz recta, sus labios rosa y ligeramente húmedos. Con su pulgar, acaricio su mejilla casi sin pensarlo. Sakura levantó la mirada para toparse con la de él. Ambos se sentían tan nerviosos. Dejo caer su mano, pero ella aún la sujetaba. No se quejó. Se sentía bien.

— ¿Tienes alguna herida o golpe? — preguntó, finalmente abriendo los ojos para mirarlo fijamente. Aún así, su mano permaneció sobre la suya.

No admitiría en voz alta que el corazón le galopaba como loco. No quería preocuparla, y de seguro era solo su imaginación. Negó con la cabeza, aun meditando en las palabras que le diría. Esos pequeños rasguños y golpes se borrarían al día siguiente. Eran lo de menos.

— Vamos a dar una vuelta.

Anochecería pronto y había tenido planes de quedarse a estudiar un nuevo caso que se le habia presentado. Pero el sol aún iluminaba Konoha y el caso podria esperar un poco. Ella asintió con la cabeza y soltó su mano.

— Me voy a cambiar, ¿me esperas?

Sasuke había cambiado su ropa ninja por un sencillo pantalón negro y un polo sin mangas blanco. Incluso ni llevaba su hitai-ate. Rápidamente ella sacó un vestido verde limón de su armario y se encerró en el baño. Se quitó su ropa, quedando únicamente en ropa interior, observando su figura en el espejo. Sacudió su cabeza para concentrarse y sin mas se colocó el vestido. Se puso un poco de su perfume favorito y se peinó una vez más el cabello.

— ¿Vamos?

.

Ella se sorprendió cuando él la llevo a un lugar bastante inusual: la torre del Hokage. Sabía que el último piso era un espacio abierto de donde se podía ver un hermoso atardecer y el viento era realmente fresco. Aún así, solo lo había visitado un par de veces en su infancia. Se acercó hasta la baranda para recostarse ligeramente sobre ella y mirar la puesta del sol. Sintió a Sasuke ponerse a su lado, su brazo rozando el suyo y causándole un poco de cosquillas.

— Es hermoso... — susurró ella maravillada.

Él asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, pero sus ojos estaban más concentrados en sus facciones que el fenómeno frente a él.

El sol finalmente se ocultó tras las montañas del fondo. Las luces amarillas de la aldea empezaron a prenderse, iluminando el lugar. Ella, aún recostada contra la baranda, dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo. Pequeñas estrellas aparecían poco a poco. Sasuke entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, tomándola por sorpresa, y sus miradas se encontraron tímidamente. Él se sentía como en una especie de trance. Era algo así como un genjutsu, pero no sabía ni quería deshacerlo por alguna extraña raón. Sus ojos jades brillaban como nunca y se perdió en ellos. Eran tan expresivos.

— ¿Por qué después de todo lo que hice-

— ¿Aún te sigo amando? — ella le interrumpió, completando su pregunta. Suspiró profundamente antes de responder. — No lo sé. — respondió ella honestamente. — Solo estoy consciente de que este sentimiento crece cada día, más y más.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, para meditar su respuesta. Sakura lo miró atenta, pero sin decir nada. No supo cómo interpretar el hecho de que él sujete con un poco más de fuerza su mano. ¿Estaba molesto? ¿No le había agradado su respuesta?

— Yo no te amo, Sakura... — susurró él con arrepentimiento.

— Lo sé. — respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa, sin atreverse a mirarlo. Él supo que no era una verdadera sonrisa en el momento que notó unas pequeñas lágrimas descender por sus mejillas.

— Pero quiero aprender a hacerlo. — confesó, secando las lágrimas con sus pulgares y mirándola con seriedad.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Te puedo dar mi corazón? — le preguntó en el oído, como si de un secreto se tratase.

Sin que ella se hubiese dado cuenta, las manos callosas de Sasuke se habían colocado sobre su espalda. Su esencia masculina invadió sus pulmones, causándole un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago. Estaba tan cerca de él. Sentía los latidos acelerados de su corazón contra su pecho, y su acompasada respiración contra su mejilla.

Levantó la mirada y se toó con unos hermosos ojos negros. Estos ya no irradiaban frialdad o deseo de venganza. Era una mirada que le suplicaba una respuesta. Una respuesta que ella lamentablemente no tenía.

Se paró de puntitas y luego de dejar un pequeño beso en su mejilla, se fue corriendo.

.

— ¿Sakura?

Ino había estado acomodando un sencillo ramo de flores, cuando de pronto su mejor amiga llegó inesperadamente a la tienda. Por las lágrimas que caían sobre su rostro, la mirada perdida y sus mejillas sonrojadas sabía que algo serio había sucedido. Y que tenía por nombre "Sasuke Uchiha". Antes de que ella caiga sobre sus rodillas, Ino la atrajo hacia sus brazos sin preguntar absolutamente nada.

— Tranquila... — susurró la rubia, con un tono maternal.

La tomó gentilmente de la mano y subieron juntas las escaleras del fondo, para llegar al pequeño despacho. La mamá de Ino había salido, por lo que estarían cómodas ahí por un rato. La invitó a sentarse en el pequeño sofá mientras que ella preparaba un pequeño plato con mochi* que había comprado aquella mañana.

— ¿Qué pasó? — finalmente preguntó, sentándose a su lado.

— No lo sé... Él me invitó a dar una vuelta. Me dijo que no me amaba, pero que quería aprender a hacerlo. Me preguntó si él podía darme su corazón.

— ¿Y qué le respondiste?

— Nada.

Ino cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente. — Yo creo que tú si sabes la respuesta.

— Tengo miedo, Ino. — contestó Sakura.

— ¿De qué? — preguntó la rubia, sin entender a qué se refería.

— Miedo a no hacerlo feliz. — confesó su mejor amiga, bajando la mirada.

— Él solo será el hombre más feliz de la Tierra contigo.

Las mejillas de Sakura se tornaron ligeramente rojas ante el comentario, pero una sonrisa no pudo evitar adornar su rostro.

— Eres la única frente de marquesina que puede hacer que alguien tan amargado como Sasuke sonría como idiota.

— Gracias Ino-cerda.

.

Sasuke había reaccionado segundos después de que los húmedos labios de Sakura se estamparon delicadamente sobre su mejilla. Cuando sacudió la cabeza para ordenar sus pensamientos, ella ya no estaba ahí. Pero él ya no la dejaría ir esta vez. Estaba consciente de que la quería de su lado para siempre.

Corrió hasta su casa lo más rápido que pudo, pero la luz de su habitación estaba apagada y no percibía ningún indicio de chakra ni a unos 500 metros a la redonda. ¿A dónde había ido? ¿Había herido sus sentimientos una vez más? Necesitaba encontrarla, y pronto. Era la única esperanza que le quedaba y no quería perderla.

La buscó por todos lados, pero no la encontró. En la biblioteca, en el departamento de Naruto, en el hospital… Incluso se encontró con algunas de sus amigas, pero ninguna de ellas le pudo dar alguna pista.

Frustrado, retomó su camino hacia su departamento. Este se encontraba en una de las zonas más céntricas de la aldea, pues así facilitaba su constante vigilancia. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que un grupo de ANBU siempre lo esté siguiendo. Subió lentamente las escaleras hacia el tercer piso y se sorprendió al ver a Sakura, recostada contra la puerta.

— Sasuke-kun… — ella le llamó, levantando la mirada tímidamente.

Antes de que él diga algo, ella se lanzó a sus brazos. Puso su mano derecha sobre su pecho, sintiendo cómo sus latidos aceleraban su paso. Él la miró un poco extrañado pero su mirada cambió a una de asombro cuando sintió los labios de Sakura contra los suyos. No supo cuándo rodeó su pequeña cintura con sus brazos y cerró los ojos. Tampoco supo cuando sintió unas mariposas revolotear en su estómago.

— Te prometo que lo cuidaré como si mi vida dependiese de ello. — susurró contra sus labios. — ¿Tú también cuidarás del mío?

— Tienes mi palabra, Sakura. — le aseguró él, antes de besarla una vez más.

.

***MOCHI:** Dulce japonés hecho de arroz.

.

_15 de noviembre del 2014_

Holis :) Finalmente pude subir algo! Ya me estaba volviendo loca. La culpa del no poder subir nada en serio me carcomía.

Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado este one-shot, aunque estuvo un poco cortito. De verdad me hubiera gustado hacerlo más largo.

No se olviden de agregarme a Facebook. El link esta en mi perfil ;)

Sin mas me despido.

.

_Cuidense mucho,_

_Hats_

.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
